Brainy Needs a Hug!
by kisa sohma cookie
Summary: Complete Randomness...seriously i have no idea why i thought of this, i just kinda thought of the idea and it kinda wrote itself from there, title is self explanitory


**I have absolutely no idea where this came from…..but it had to be done! You hear me?! IT HAD TO BE DONE!!! If you don't like it well….I'm sorry…don't kill me T-T.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legion of Superheroes.**

Brainy was officially in need of a hug.

At least, this was the girl's opinion….okay it started with Triplicate Girl saying he had been unusually grouchy lately. Then they went to talk to him and he shooed them out of the lab, you could tell he was majorly stressed out.

"Ever since that sun eater incident, he's been trying to think of a way to keep it from happening again…incase there was another one of them out there." Phantom Girl observed looking a little worried.

"With the controller still out here, I can't say he hasn't got good reason." Superman debated.

"Well yeah but….blowing off your team- your friends isn't something you do over something your not even sure about." Triplicate Girl crossed her arms.

"Well, the guy spends most of his time thinking, it doesn't surprise me he started worrying about this….I mean seriously, what could you do to make him stop? Give him a hug?" Lightning Lad asked, meaning it as a joke. He got nervous when all was silent for a moment.

"That's a great idea!" Triplicate Girl exclaimed.

"Never thought that would happen…"Saturn Girl mumbled smirking at Lightning lads scowl at the comment.

"I have plenty of good ideas, but that was a joke, got it? I wasn't seri-"

"I don't think they're listening anymore Lightning Lad." Bouncing Boy pointed out to see the girls grouped together and talking over the idea.

"It's an affirmative, Brainy is in desperate need of a hug." Triplicate Girl concluded.

…See I told ya..

With that, Triplicate Girl triplicated herself and ran off to Brainy's lab, draggin Phantom Girl and Saturn Girl with her.

"It was a joke! Darn it listen to me!" Lightning Lad yelled after them.

"Why are you so worried about them hugging Brainy…the expression on his face would be priceless." Bouncing Boy mused.

"Yes, but guess who gets the blame and most likely a cannon blast from brainy for giving them the idea in the first place?"

"…Oh…Run man run!" Bouncing boy said looking nervous for Lightning Lad's sake.

**Meanwhile at Brainy's Lab…**

All three…erm 5 girls started banging on the door of Brainy's lab like their lives depended on it.

Brainy looked up suddenly when he heard the desperate pounding on his door.

He sighed, _What could they possibly want now…_

He stood up and reluctantly stood in front of the girls.

"May I help you?" He said, though he didn't sound like he was all to pleased.

"Brainy, we've been talking and we think that while you've been worrying about the sun eaters and such…"Saturn girl started.

"You've been a real grouch lately, but we're not angry we just wanted to help in some way." Phantom girl added.

"to put it in simplest terms….you need a hug." Triplicate Girl finished.

Brainy's eyes widened for a moment in surprise then he frowned, "I am certainly not in need of something so trivial as a hug." He protested he got extremely nervous when all three girls smiled in sickeningly sweet way.

"Grab him!" Triplicate girl shouted as she and the other girls lunged to hug the poor android.

Brainy's eyes bugged out and he ducked just in time, all three girls went soaring over him and he ran out of his lab, trying to escape the crazed girls.

"AFTER HIM! DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!" Triplicate girl shouted, laughing her head off.

Brainy just ran faster, he knew it was illogical and a hug could in no way harm him…But he didn't need them hugging him like he was some android plush toy!

_They've completely lost their minds…all three…five of them! _He screamed in his head. He kept running from his psychotic teammates and still was when he burst into the main room, where the boys were waiting for the girls to return. The girls burst in shortly after rand started chasing brainy around in circles.

"Don't…just…stand…there!…Help!…Me!" Brainy yelled each time he passed the boys.

"Guys!…Stop him!" Phantom Girl cried out.

Triplicate Girl gave Bouncing Boy the puppy dog pout as she was running. He blushed and sighed, he couldn't say no.

Bouncing Boy waited until the last possible moment before he stuck out his arm and Brainy was forced quite abruptly to a stop. He fell backwards onto the floor then the next thing he knew he was wedged between all three girls….yes only three this time.

"Aww." Triplicate girl exclaimed as she hugged brainy tighter.

Brainy however didn't say anything, he was too busy squirming round and struggling to get out of the girl's extremely strong grip.

"Stop! Get off!" He cried out and tried to get up again but they just pulled him down again.

"C'mon guys you too!" Triplicate Girl said, having trouble with a struggling Brainy who was trying in several ways than one to escape the evil hug.

"Uh, no that's okay." Bouncing Boy said holding his hands up, only to have Triplicate Girl grab them and drag him down to join the hug. The other girls followed suit so soon Superman, Lightning Lad, Bouncing Boy….and Timber Wolf where caught in the hug as well.

_I thought I wasn't even in this story…_Timber Wolf thought as he sat there with his eyebrow twitching, like Brainy he did not appreciate being treated like a plush toy.

After a while brainy gave up, he just let the girls hug him since the boys were really only there against their will. Tough he did see Bouncing Boy give him a quick pat on the back…must have been influenced by triplicate girl.

Brainy felt extremely uncomfortable being hugged, on his planet this sort of thing never really happened. The Coluan knowledge was more important to them than having emotion or even having something so trivial…and yet so comforting as a hug. It's amazing no one went insane on that planet everyday by the amount of information they cram into their heads each day. I suppose that's why the alignment takes place.

As much as he was protesting, no matter how many times his head creamed _I am not enjoying this, I'm being crushed by my psychotic teammates! I'm being crushed by my psychotic friends! I'm being...hugged by my friends. I'm…being cared for by my friends…_

A hug might be trivial, it might be illogical how it can make someone feel better, even if they are an android. But it made Brainy slightly happy….knowing that his friends cared so much about each other…not like he'd ever admit it though.

A few minutes later, everybody got up, looking extremely awkward and brainy was finally allowed to break free of the hug.

"Are you quite finished now?" He asked irritably, but secretly missing the embrace.

"Yeah, as long as you fell better now." Triplicate Girl said.

Brainy started walking out the door as the others started talking, Timber Wolf was leaning against the wall after he had regained his composure and he smirked as Brainy passed.

"Despite all that struggling, you enjoyed that didn't you."

Brainy stopped in his tracks a little ways out the door, so Timber Wolf couldn't see his face.

"admit it."

Brainy stood there for a moment then continued out the door and they closed with a FWOOSH.

Brainy kept standing in front of the door for a moment, then leaned back on it a smiled a little.

"Maybe."

**I wrote this basically for fun guys, I really enjoyed writing this. ….Yes you can say it….I'm obsessed with brainy…oh well, maybe when I'm bored next I'll write a timber wolf and phantom girl fic. AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO NOTICED THAT HE LIKES HER!!!??? If you haven't read the "Legion of superheroes in the 31st century" comic, issue 6, if you look on the second to last page, Triplicate Girl, phantom girl, and Dream girl are all going gaga over a green lantern guy. In the corner near them you see star boy, Bouncing boy, and timber wolf looking quite aggravated at this. We all know bouncing boy likes Triplicate girl, and since timber wolf's never really seen Dream girl (to our knowledge) I assume he was aggravated because Phantom girl was giving this green lantern guy attention. TELL ME I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO NOTICED THAT! ….Sorry, awkward moment there, please review if you liked it. **


End file.
